everwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sidekicks
Sidekicks Egg Eggs that are no longer available: Zodiac bonus (perfect dragons) When evolving two dragons, the zodiac signs do not need to match. However, when they do match, the resulting dragon will receive a zodiac bonus and have higher attack damage. When evolving two dragons, the resulting dragon will have the zodiac sign of the first dragon selected. For example: Damage Bonuses are classified into three tiers: Tier 1 - No damage bonus (Lowest output) Tier 2 - 25% damage bonus (Decent output) Tier 3 - 60% damage bonus (Maximum output) (Dominant Zodiac) + (Partner Zodiac) = (Resulting Zodiac) For a 2-star sidekick, you need two 1-star sidekicks: * *+ *= **Tier1 * *+ *= **Tier2 For a 3-star sidekick, you need two 2-star sidekicks, which requires four 1-star sidekicks: * ( * + *) + ( * + *) * = ** Tier 1 + ** Tier 1 * = *** Tier 1 Evolving any sidekicks with all different zodiac will result in 3-star Tier 1 sidekick. It's not recommended to do so. * ( * + *) + ( * + *) * = ** Tier 1 + ** Tier 1 * = *** Tier 2 * * ( * + *) + ( * + *) * = ** Tier 2 + ** Tier 2 * = *** Tier 2 * * ( * + *) + ( * + *) * = ** Tier 2 + ** Tier 2 * = *** Tier 3 * * ( * + *) + ( * + *) * = ** Tier 2 + ** Tier 1 * = *** Tier 3 Notice that only three 1-star sidekicks with same zodiac are enough to produce one Tier 3 sidekick. The fourth 1-star sidekick can be in any different zodiacs, but do not mess up the evolving sequence. When evolving two 2-star sidekick, make sure that you pick up the one with higher damage (which belongs to Tier 2) as a dominant one. If you chose the wrong one (Tier 1 as dominant), it will result in a 3-star sidekick with Tier 2 damage output. *Note that the Total table is computed for all dragons neccesary to get to a level. For level 11 you need 2 dragons of LVL 10(+), which accounts for 23400 xp, totaling to 46800 xp. Legend Bonus Whenever a legendary is hatched this event can be shared to a messenger group. This will allow any member of the group to claim a legendary bonus of 5%. The bonus is available to be claimed for an hour, and lasts untill the game is closed. If someone gets another legendary while using 5% bonus it will automatically be reshared and stack up to a 10% bonus. This bonus may continue to increase 5% at a time untill the cap of 50% is reached. After 50% is reached opening additional legendaries will only extend the duration of the bonus, and not further increase it. This table shows the chance of receiving a legendary at a given legend bonus. This table shows the average amount of gold/trophies spent per legendary at certain legend bonuses. With no legend bonus the legendary egg is the most efficient way of spending trophies, but with any legend bonus the golden egg becomes the more cost efficient. Dragons This table shows most dragons you can acquire and their types. (type names unknown) (unfinished) Fire Table